1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
The light emitting devices such as a light emitting diode (LED) employing a semiconductor light emitting element (hereinafter may also be referred to as “light emitting element”) include those provided with a fluorescent material to convert light emitted from the light emitting element to light of different wavelength.
In manufacturing such light emitting devices, a liquid preparation of a mixture of particles of a fluorescent material and a liquid resin may be disposed on a light emitting element by potting and cured. For the resin, a two-component type curable resin composition using a main agent and a curing agent (such as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-63619, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-56896, etc.,) may be employed.